


1. Blink

by rkfollower



Series: 100 prompts challenge [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fallen angel is helpless, Little Demon number 4 is sick, and grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkfollower/pseuds/rkfollower
Summary: Yohane-sama's little demon number 4 is sick. The great fallen angel is feeling frustrated and helpless as she can't do anything for her most loyal follower.





	1. Blink

Yoshiko felt helpless. Her most treasured little demon was sick and all she could do was watch her struggle through her coughs and colds through a video call. 

"I have failed you my littlest little demon. How I wish to be by your side right now so I could heal you with my divine power." a dramatic pose. "But alas, a power greater than mine prevents me from leaving this prison."

The red-head at the other side giggled. "Did you almost burn down your apartment again after performing one of your rituals?"

"No… She caught me cutting up one of her blouses to use in my new fallen angel clothes." She answered in a whisper.

"YOSHIKO-CHAN!" The addressed was about to protest with a 'It's Yohane.' but was distracted when Ruby had a coughing fit after her little outburst.

"That's awful! I already told you I would make you a new one using the fabrics I have here. We have a lot of excess from our Aqours costumes." Another cough. "Promise me you won't ruin your mom's clothes again okay?"

The fallen angel solemnly nodded, something that didn't escape the younger Kurosawa.

"Yohane-chan? What's wrong?"

It took Yoshiko a while before she could answer, unsure of how she should word what she was currently feeling.

"I really did mean it, you know? When I said I want to be there with you. I want to be beside you and take care of you. I feel useless watching you struggle and I couldn't do a single thing about it." 

"Can't you use one of those powers of yours? What did you call it? Blink?" The red-head giggled.

"Don't make fun of me!" Yoshiko's face turning the same color of that of Ruby's hair. Despite the teasing, she was rather surprised, and proud, that Ruby was able remember such a detail. There is a reason why she loved the girl and one of is that she never judges her strange affiliations. 

"Besides, Blink is a skill that characters in the game I play have. Meanwhile, fallen angels such as myself are able to teleport. These are skills that are able to reach much greater distance than a Blink would."

Ruby giggled again, making Yoshiko's heart soar. "Either way, It’s okay that you can't be here. Not that I don't you to be." A blush. "Just… Just the thought of you worrying about me makes me want to recover quickly so we can be together. Your prayers of me getting better is already more than enough."

Even Yoshiko felt better hearing Ruby's words. She placed her hands in front of the camera, partially covering her face. "Very well… Be prepared to receive my ultimate healing spell then. I may not have enough strength at the moment to send myself to your current location but I'm sure this spell would be able to reach you with ease."

Ruby closed her eyes and smiled. 

"I'll humbly receive it, Yohane-sama."

**Author's Note:**

> First of the hundred stories I'll be writing for this personal challenge. I hope to complete this and have a "successful comeback" as a writer. All comments and suggestion are welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed reading this one. Until next time!


End file.
